


Rogue || Ezekiel

by Lucifers_Left_Lung



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8454991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifers_Left_Lung/pseuds/Lucifers_Left_Lung
Summary: Farrah has been on her own for a long time, but when Ezekiel saves her life and asks her to come back to the Kingdom with him, she gives in. At first, she thinks Ezekiel is mad―he calls himself King and has a pet tiger―but once she gets to know the real Ezekiel, Farrah finds herself falling for him.And after all, every king needs his queen.[short story : three parts]©2016//Lucifers-Left-Lung





	1. Chapter 1

Farrah was trapped. She'd been stupid enough to travel into the city, knowing she only had so many bullets. While fighting off a walker, she'd lost her only knife and was now trying desperately to hide from walkers who could smell her. There was nothing to do except try to fight her way through them and back into the woods, even though it was unlikely that she'd make it. There were too many of them.

With a deep and shaky breath, Farrah rounded the corner and fired her last three bullets, taking down a walker with each one. She tucked the emptied firearm into the waistband of her jeans and quickly looked around for anything she could use as a weapon. Farrah grabbed a metal pipe and started swinging it at the walkers' heads. It worked for a few minutes, until it didn't.

And then she heard gunshots. Farrah ducked, even though she knew it was probably a stupid thing to do when she was surrounded by walkers. One by one, the walkers around her hit the ground, leaving her out in the open with only a metal pipe to protect herself against these people with guns.

"Are you okay?" a man asked, getting out of the truck and coming over to her.

Farrah glared at him. "I had that under control," she said.

"I could tell. I'm Morgan, that's Ezekiel and his men."

"Good for you," she said and started walking away.

"You're not very thankful," another man said from behind her.

Farrah turned and saw a man with gray-white dreads staring back at her. "Thank you," she said, because she knew he was right. "Really."

"Why don't you come back with us. We have food, shelter. All I ask is that you do your part, replenish what you take."

This man was strange, there was something about him that Farrah didn't like. She looked to Morgan, who seemed to have more sense. He nodded once and Farrah heard herself agreeing to go back with them. She couldn't explain why she did it, really. Maybe because she didn't have anywhere else to go, no more bullets, no way of protecting herself. If nothing else, she figured she could take some of what she needed from these people and then leave.

"I am Ezekiel," the dreaded man said. "Who are you?"

"Farrah," she replied simply, following the men back to their truck.

* * *

The Kingdom was fairly big and there was a good amount of people living there. They seemed to have a system. There were gardens and people doing laundry, children having school, people singing. It was like a real community. Farrah was surprised; she hadn't been expecting all this. But that didn't change how she felt about Ezekiel. He was odd and had this strange King thing going on, accent and all. It freaked her out, but she didn't mention it. Probably not a good idea to piss off someone who'd just invited her into a place like this.

Farrah's empty gun and metal pipe were taken―another thing she didn't like―and she was given a meal: vegetables, cobbler, and a glass of water. It was more than she'd had in days and she was dying to scarf it all down quickly, but Ezekiel had taken the seat across from her, so she forced herself to eat slowly. She'd already offended him once today with her attitude, so she decided not to offend him with her eating as well.

"Are you just gonna stare at me the whole time?" Farrah asked Ezekiel. They were the only two in the makeshift cafeteria, aside from two other people on the other side of the room, and Jerry, who was standing a few feet away.

Ezekiel smiled at her. "Just making sure you're enjoying your food," he said calmly.

"I am. Can you go now?"

"I want to introduce you to Shiva," Ezekiel said.

Farrah finished off her cobbler, staring at Ezekiel skeptically all the while. When she'd emptied her plate and drank another two cups of water, she let King Ezekiel lead her to the auditorium. And then she saw that there was a tiger on the stage. Surely this tiger wasn't Shiva?

Ezekiel smiled when they reached the stage. "This is Shiva," he told Farrah, petting the tiger. Shiva growled and roared at Farrah; she took a step back. This man really was crazy. "Oh, relax now. She won't bite." Ezekiel smiled at Farrah.

"You're insane," Farrah said. "Look, thanks for the food and everything, but I'll take my weapons back now. I'm leaving."

Ezekiel frowned at her. "Leave us," he told Jerry. Once the other man was gone, Ezekiel motioned for Farrah to sit in one of the many seats in the auditorium. Reluctantly, Farrah agreed and Ezekiel sat down beside her. Ezekiel sighed. "So," he said, his accent gone. Farrah narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you hate me so much?"

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Farrah frowned at Ezekiel. "I don't hate you," she said. "I don't even know you."

Ezekiel quirked a brow. "So why are you so hostile towards me, then?" he asked.

Farrah snorted. "I'm hostile towards everyone. In this world, with the way things are, you can't trust anyone. Best to keep them all at a distance." Farrah thought back to the times she'd been betrayed. It had happened more than once, even before the end of the world. She'd learned pretty quickly that she had to harden her heart and become cold if she wanted to survive. That was how she'd made it this far.

"I understand," Ezekiel said somberly. "But that's no way to live. You don't have to live like that. Not here, not in the Kingdom." He was looking at her and Farrah was having a hard time making eye contact. He had this way about him, his eyes drew her in and she couldn't let that happen. She had to leave the Kingdom, leave Ezekiel, get back to being on her own. It was the only way she knew.

Farrah shook her head. "No," she said. "I have to leave, Ezekiel. We're different, you wouldn't understand." Farrah moved to stand, but Ezekiel put his hand on hers. She wasn't sure how to feel about it―they had just met, after all―so she pulled her hand away. "Ezekiel―"

Ezekiel stood, but didn't touch her again. "You can trust me," he said. "I put on a show for everyone else because that's what they need to feel safe. You need me to be real, so I'm being real. Trust me, Farrah. You're safe here. We have a system. It works."

Farrah wanted to believe Ezekiel, she did. She had seen everything the man had built, his gardens and his laundry and his cobbler. But Farrah had been on her own for so long that she had her own sort of system. It was dangerous and stupid, but it worked. And she'd survived so far.

"I can't," Farrah said. "I'm better off on my own. It's just easier that way."

Ezekiel risked taking Farrah's hand again; she didn't pull away. "Please, just stay for the night," he said quietly. "I haven't gotten to be myself in so long. It's kind of refreshing."

Farrah nodded once and Ezekiel smiled.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky, bright and full. Ezekiel and Farrah had been hanging out together the entire day and she was happy to admit that she liked Ezekiel far more than she'd thought she would. Now, as they walked through one of the Kingdom's gardens, talking about how Farrah had been a nurse before all this, she slipped her hand into Ezekiel's. He didn't pull away, instead squeezing her hand in his.

It had been far too long since Farrah had felt genuinely safe and happy. It wasn't the Kingdom that made her feel this way, but Ezekiel himself. He was so calm and real and didn't ask anything of her. Ezekiel had given to her, rather than taking away. He had told her all about who he'd been before the end of the world and how he had come to be who he was now. Farrah found herself smiling the entire time they were together and she didn't want it to end.

But she knew it had to. She would have to leave because she wasn't the type of person who could remain comfortable in a place like the Kingdom. Every time she let herself get comfortable anywhere, or feel too safe, it blew up in her face. So Farrah would leave the next day like she'd planned, but that didn't mean she couldn't be happy for the night.

Ezekiel and Farrah stood awkwardly outside the room where she would be spending the night. They'd only just met, but Farrah felt this man knew her better than anyone had in too long, and vice versa. She didn't want him to go so soon.

"Stay with me," she said shyly, his hands in hers.

Ezekiel stared down at her for a second before pressing his lips against Farrah's lightly. Farrah's arms wound around Ezekiel's shoulders, pulling him as close as he could get, her back against the wall. Ezekiel somehow got the door open, then closed it with his foot. Farrah slowly got undressed as Ezekiel did the same and then they were on the bed, lost in the feel of skin on skin.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Farrah squinted against the bright morning sunlight pouring in through the window. She glanced over to see Ezekiel beside her, his eyes closed and breathing even. If she closed her own eyes, for a minute, Farrah could pretend it was a normal day, that she was a normal girl living a normal life. But then Ezekiel moved beside her and the dream was gone. She opened her eyes again and smiled at Ezekiel.

"Morning," he said gruffly, his voice still full of sleep.

"Morning," Farrah replied, still smiling. She stretched and sat up. "I should probably get ready to go."

Ezekiel gently grabbed Farrah's arm; she looked down at him. "You don't have to go," he said. "I really want you to stay."

Farrah sighed and leaned down, pressing her lips to Ezekiel's, then resting her head on his bare chest. "I have to go," she said quietly. "I can't be in one place too long, it's not in my nature."

Ezekiel brushed some hair from Farrah's face; his palm rested against her cheek. "Okay," he said, then smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Farrah asked, trying not to smile herself.

"I know you'll find your way back here. And I'll be waiting."

* * *

Farrah took the backpack from Ezekiel and hooked it on her shoulder. Her gun now had some ammo and she'd been given an ax as well, which was hanging from her belt. Ezekiel stood there awkwardly and Farrah had no idea how to say goodbye. Their relationship had been so much so fast and she didn't want it to end. But she knew herself and knew that she wouldn't be happy staying in the Kingdom for a long period of time. She had to go. But maybe she would find her way back.

"I'm gonna miss you," she said.

Ezekiel smiled at her. "I'll be waiting for you," he said.

 

 


End file.
